Crazy Aunty Icka's Short Snack Breaks
by Icka M. Chif
Summary: Continuation of 'Slightly Strange Short Stories'. Cookies are short, sweet stories, like a ficcage snack. Now up: Guess Where They Are?
1. Cookie 1: Dangerous Aoko

Yo!  
  
This is a continuation of what we were doing in "Crazy Aunty Icka's Slightly Strange Short Stories". Short, UNRELATED fics that we're too lazy to name so are sticking them under one massive file. ^^;;  
  
My apologies for not posting sooner, have been lacking the energy to do so.   
  
****  
  
Taking over the world should have been a simple matter.  
  
Have all the men fall in love with her. It was amazing what having 49% of the world's population absolutely smitten with you could do.  
  
It wasn't like that was very hard either. It seemed like all it took was for anyone of the male persuasion to look in her general direction and they were head over heels in love with her.   
  
Except for one.  
  
Kuroba Kaito, otherwise known as the moon-lit clad bandit himself, Kid the Phantom Thief.   
  
Or so he denied.  
  
But there was no denying that he was a magik user, as powerful as herself, even if he came from a different schooling of magick.  
  
But she was pretty sure that wasn't the only reason why he was able to resist her charms, traps and spells.  
  
There was also the matter of one mousy haired girl by the name of Nakamori Aoko.   
  
Merely his best friend, or so he claimed.   
  
One's eyes didn't glow from within like that when they watched someone who was 'merely a best friend' when they thought no one was looking.  
  
She couldn't figure it out really. The girl was wild, had little to no control over her temper much less her hair or her mouth. She wasn't plain, but compared to herself, Nakamori certainly wasn't what you would call 'beautiful' either.   
  
And yet Kuroba wouldn't glance at her twice while Nakamori was around.  
  
It didn't make sense.  
  
Which meant that she was missing something.  
  
And she HATED missing things that should have been obvious-  
  
"Akako-chan?" She was abruptly jolted out of her thoughts as the object of her musings peered down at her from beside her desk. The blue-eyed girl looked nervous.   
  
She cleared her throat, flipping her hair back over her shoulder to cover up the momentary lapse. "Yes?"  
  
"Um... I was wondering..." Nakamori fidgeted, and she noticed that the other girl had her hands behind her back. "Would it be okay if I played with your hair?"  
  
Akako blinked. "Huh?" This was... different. The other girls in class often played with each other's hair but no one had ever offered to play with her hair.   
  
Aside from the weaker-minded heavily infatuated boys in the class, everyone else in class tended to leave her alone. Which was what she profered, or so she told herself.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Kuroba keeping a close eye on them while pretending to look out the window with a bored air.   
  
On the other hand, this was also the perfect opportunity to possibly find out just why Kuroba kept her around...  
  
"Alright." She straightened, although she was slightly un-sure of exactly what was expected of her.   
  
"Great!" Nakamori didn't seem to notice any of her discomfort as she grinned like a kid who had just been given a present as she pulled a comb, some ribbons and a few hair bands out from behind her back. "You have the longest most beautiful hair out of anyone in the room, but you always wear it down. Seems like a shame not to try something new occasionally."   
  
Nakamori began to chatter as she began to part her hair into sections and comb it out with hands that were surprisingly gentle for all the fury they contained when wielding a mop. After a few moments, she began to relax, finding the brushing and chatter strangely soothing, even as Nakamori began to braid the strands of hair that hung on either side of her face and tied them off with red ribbons.  
  
For all of her fiery temper and almost savage strength, Akako was surprised to realise the other girl was very soothing to be around. Like an old friend, who you could tell your most trusted secrets to, laugh at boys and eat ice cream with.   
  
That was when something fell into place with a muted 'click' in the back of her head.  
  
... this girl was dangerous.  
  
The bell rang and the students in the classroom did their usual mad scramble back to their desks to wait for the teacher to come in.   
  
Akako leaned back, catching Kuroba's wary eye and smiled.  
  
"When I take over the world, you think I could have her for a handmaiden?"  
  
-fin-  
  
Aoko's dangerous because she's nice. ^_^  
  
Always thought it was interesting in "Shin'ichi Kudo vs the Kaitou Kid" that Aoko is worried about Akako, warning her from the Kid. 


	2. Cookie 2: Evil Over Lords have all the f...

"Give it up, Kid! I've got you now!" Hakuba smirked, stepping in front of the Kid as the thief attempted to escape, the necklace clutched in one hand.  
  
"You've said that before!" The Kid retorted with a cheerful grin.  
  
"But this time, I've got a surprise for you!" With that, the blond detective pulled a fish from behind his back and waved it at the Kid. "Ha!"  
  
The Kid stared at him with a perplexed expression. "Nice... fish? That's a herring, isn't it?"   
  
"Anchovy, actually, yeah..." Hakuba blinked, taken back. "Wait! Why aren't you running screaming?"  
  
"Evil Overlord's Handbook." The Phantom Thief grinned as he pulled out a small little black book out of seemingly nowhere and held it up. "Number 220."  
  
"220?" Hakuba lunged forward and grabbed it out of the Kid's gloved hand, dropping the fish in the process. The monocled boy laughed as he began to flip through the pages of the small book, tossing him a suspicious look. "You're trying to become an evil overlord now?"  
  
The kaitou shrugged gamely, smiling easily. "Naw, but it's got some good ideas in there."  
  
"Number 29," Hakuba read out loud. "'I will dress in bright and cheery colors, and so throw my enemies into confusion.' I do have to admit it works."  
  
"Thank you." The Kid gave him a slight mock bow. "Pity for Nakamori-kun he's never read it or I'd have a harder time infiltrating his headquarters."  
  
"Found it. Number 220." An eyebrow rose in astonishment as he read it. "'Whatever my one vulnerability is, I will fake a different one. For example, ordering all mirrors removed from the palace, screaming and flinching whenever someone accidentally holds up a mirror, etc. In the climax when the hero whips out a mirror and thrusts it at my face, my reaction will be "Hmm...I think I need a shave."' You're kidding right?"  
  
The Kid responded from behind him, causing him to startle. "Nope." With a quick motion, the Kid stole his book back and began trotting back down the hall. "Later, Saguru-kun!"  
  
"Dammit!" Hakuba cursed as he realized that he'd just been distracted at a vital point in the capture, resulting in yet another failure. He glared down at the fish, which was still on the floor out of harms reach. "Bet he really is afraid of fish." He muttered.  
  
-ende-  
  
-or at least can fake not being afraid of fish long enough to get away. ^^;; Maybe. Dunno.  
  
Gotta Love the Evil Over Lord's List. (eviloverlord dot com) 


	3. Cookie 3: Pockets

Aoko straightened, wiping her forehead as she took a small breather from yard work. It was hard work sometimes, but it was always nice to see things growing.   
  
"Oi, Aoko!" The familiar sound of Kaito's voice called from the gate. She turned and waved at him, grinning to herself. Maybe she could drag him into helping her. It wasn't like he shouldn't be expecting it, as often as they helped the other take care of various chores.  
  
But to her surprise, she turned to find him staring at her.   
  
At a particular part of her anatomy.  
  
She blushed red. "Kaito! Stop staring at my chest!" She growled.  
  
He blinked, shaking his head. "I'm not staring at your chest." He protested.  
  
"Then what are you staring at?!" She snapped, putting her hands on her hips.   
  
A slow grin grew across his face. "You're wearing overalls."  
  
"So?" She demanded. He'd seen her in overalls before, she wore them frequently for yard work.  
  
The grin grew wider. "I LIKE overalls!"  
  
It was then that she remembered -why- he liked overalls. "Eep!" She quickly covered her chest with her arms, backing up a step. "Don't even THINK about it, Kuroba Kaito!" She warned.   
  
Too late. He had that maniac grin on his face that just screamed trouble. "POCKETS!" He cheered.  
  
Aoko took off running, Kaito hot on her heels.  
  
A few neighbours watched as they ran around the block, Aoko waving a shoe and shouting at the magician to stay out of her bib while Kaito shouted back about wanting to see if he could pull an elephant out of her pockets.  
  
The neighbours exchanged looks before pointedly ignoring the teenagers.  
  
"Just when you thought their relationship couldn't get any weirder...." 


	4. Cookie 4: Boogie Woogie

7.59:47 in the morning.  
  
Time for class.   
  
Most students are in their classrooms already, reading or talking with friends and classmates while latecomers scrambled to make it to their classes on time for another day of learning.  
  
Or for some, another day of boredom.  
  
"Ba-"  
  
The alarm goes off and the students tense up, the late ones putting on a rush of speed to get there before the chimes end, the rest sighing and moving to their desks if they're not there already.   
  
There's a slight catch in the speakers, barely noticeable, then the melody continues.  
  
"-DA! Ba-da! Ba-ba-da!"  
  
The rush for seats pauses as the up-beat tempo continues for a few bars, then stops after the normal length of time, leaving most students wide-eyed and wondering.  
  
Except for the students of Classroom 2B, who turn to look at the class clown, magician and prankster extraordinaire.  
  
Who was playing idly with a pencil, his head propped up on one hand as he looked rather bored and nonchalant.   
  
With the minor exception of the small smirk curling the corners of his mouth.  
  
Nakamori Aoko is the first to speak, from the seat next to him. "Do we want to know how you did that?" She deadpans.  
  
"Never mind that." Hakuba Saguru interrupts with wide astonished eyes. "Where the heck did you get a recording of Taiko Drums playing ''The Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy of Company B'?!"  
  
-fin-  
  
Written after watching Taiko drummers in Little Tokyo actually play the 'Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy of Company B'.  
  
After seeing the Taiko Arcade Game in Japan where you can play the opening theme to 'Sailor Moon', we shouldn't have been so surprised... O_o 


	5. Cookie 5: Laundry

"Where IS it?!" Kaito murmured to himself as he frantically tore his room apart. He flipped up his mattress, checking under there with near worried eyes. There was nothing there of course, no self respecting thief would hide something in so common a place, but it couldn't hurt to look just in case it slipped under there. "Nope. Where is it?"  
  
"Whereisit?!" He hissed to himself again, grabbing his hair with his hands in frustration. "Whereisit?!Whereisit?!Whereisit?!!!"  
  
The Kid had an early night heist last night, enough time that he was able to relax and have fun as himself in normal clothes. And he'd had the jewel on him when he got home... but now that he'd figured out the perfect way to send it to Nakamori-keibu, he couldn't find it. And it was driving him nuts!   
  
He'd checked his father's hidden room already, and found no sign of it there. The only other place he could possibly think if it being would be the laundry basket-  
  
... oh, shoot his monkey...   
  
His mother was currently doing laundry.   
  
It wasn't like he had told her or anything, but she'd have to be really really dense not to know that he'd taken up his father's mantle, and his mother was far from dense. But he really did NOT want to explain what a Kid heist was doing in his pants pockets.   
  
"KAITOOOO!" His mother called from down the hall. He winced as footsteps marched down the hall, his bedroom door swinging wide open to reveal the irritated face of his mother. "How many times do I have to tell you to -empty out your pockets- before you put your dirty clothes in the laundry basket!?" She ranted.  
  
"Uh... oops?" He gave her a sheepish look.   
  
She glared at him another second, watching him squirm before tossing him a wet sock. "Check your pockets in the future, or you're doing your own laundry from here on out." She growled before stalking off.   
  
He caught the sock automatically, staring after her, not certain if he had gotten off the hook or not. Then reality re-inserted itself and he realised that the sock was heavier then normal.   
  
Kaito blinked, then opened up the sock and peered inside. Mixed in with a few small yen, a set of lock picks, a screwdriver and his ID was the heist from last night. He spared a moment to attempt to figure out how they all got in there, but dismissed from mind as one of those things better of not knowing.  
  
He then grinned, a new plan of action coming to mind.  
  
After all, Nakamori-keibu was always griping about how the coffee at the station house tasted like old gym socks...   
  
-FIN- 


	6. Cookie 6: Under Clothes

Kuroba was grinning, Hakuba noted with some disconcertion. It wasn't a relaxed friendly grin on his face. No, this was the type of grin you saw just before the Kid went 'Boo' and did something that A: a human should not be able to do at all and B: scared the bejeezers out of you.  
  
He wasn't the only one to notice it either. Aoko had an eyebrow raised at him. "What are you grinning at?" She demanded.  
  
There was a quick flash of something, blankness perhaps as he could practically see Kuroba switch gears without missing a beat. He beamed at her. "I'm naked under my clothes!"  
  
Hakuba nearly tripped on the sidewalk. "Wha-what?!" He stammered, looking at Kuroba, who continued to smile angelically. "THAT is what you were grinning at?"  
  
"Nope." Kuroba gleefully motioned to the girl beside him. "She's naked under her clothes too!"  
  
There was a slight moment of absolute stillness as his words sunk in. Aoko turned red, her hair fanning out like a battle aura as her temper rose. "PERVERT!"  
  
Kuroba had just enough time to laugh before taking off running, his whoops and cheers echoing across the local area as Aoko chased him.   
  
Hakuba sweatdropped, silently pondering if that was what the magician had actually been thinking, or he thought up these sorts of comments as distractions in advance.  
  
-ende-   
  
... I have no clue what we were thinking when that mental picture came up... ^^;; Hee. 


	7. Cookie 7: Disco Inferno

Conan stared with wide eyes at the tall silver haired man towering above him with a pistol aimed between his eyes. He was backed into a corner, both figuratively and literally, and he couldn't see a way out.   
  
He swallowed nervously, the cold beads of sweat that trickled down his neck doing nothing to help ease his apprehension. The only thing blessing, if you could call it that, was the fact that Haibara and Ran would be safe.   
  
Gin smirked, the cigarette clenched firmly between his teeth. "Say good-bye, pest."  
  
"DO THE HUSTLE!"  
  
The shout was off to the side of the building, but the effect was instantaneous.   
  
"Doo-doo-doo..." Both Gin and his stalwart partner struck a pose, then began dancing, humming the tune they were dancing to. Glancing off to the side, he could see Ai frantically waving him over. Taking no chances, he scrambled to his feet and scurried over to where the blond scientist was hiding. She grabbed his hand, dragging him along as they ran for it.   
  
"What the heck was that about?" He growled as soon as he felt they were safely out of earshot.   
  
She shot him a dryly-amused look. "The real reason why they want me dead."  
  
"They want you dead because of Disco?!" He hissed in disbelief.  
  
Ai sniffed. "I'll have you know that the Black Ops is the 9-time Disco World Champions. They don't want me telling anyone the secret of the Electric Slide."  
  
-fin-  
  
... I have no clue.  
  
Prolly the same reason why the Voices insist that Vodka carries around a Pink Plastic Lawn Flamingo under his coat named 'Tango'.   
  
Why?  
  
Because it takes 2 to Tango.  
  
Ba-bum-bum.  
  
*runs like the wind* 


	8. Cookie 8: Will

*looks at the reviews* Wow... ya mean people are actually READING this?! O_O  
  
Many thanks for the reviews and the comments on our sanity. And I assure you, the pixie stix only put us to sleep. No sugar nessacary.  
  
***  
  
"Have you found them yet?" Agasa called frantically from the other room.  
  
"Not yet." Ai called back, calmly sorting through the papers in the drawer in the table next to the computer.   
  
He made a grumbling noise as he continued his frantic search for the car keys. Ai shook her head, quietly amused. Really, it was amazing the lengths he'd subconsciously go to avoid a routine doctor's check-up. And he couldn't blame it on the mess anymore, she made sure the house was kept clean, or at the very least, tidy.  
  
"We're going to be late." She reminded him, just to hear his reaction. He let out a muffled groan, the noise of him tearing the sofa apart in hopes of finding the illusive keys increasing. She laughed silently to herself. He really was amusing sometimes she mused silently. But then most geniuses had their own eccentricities.  
  
Herself included.  
  
A piece of paper with her name on it caught her eye and she pulled it out from the rest of the papers to get a closer look at it.   
  
She read it, her eyes going wide as the colour drained from her face in shock.   
  
And then she read it again.  
  
"I found them!" Kudo called cheerfully from upstairs, his small feet lightly tripping down the stairs. She was marginally aware of his footsteps slowing as he approached her. "Haibara?"  
  
"Thank you, Shin'ichi-kun!" Agasa called cheerfully, walking towards them as well. She looked up at him as he paused in the doorway, his grin fading into concern as he noticed her. "Something wrong, Ai-kun?"  
  
"I... You..." She trailed off, for once at a loss of words as she looked at him, paper in hand. The other scientist leaned over, looking at it from an upside-down vantage point.  
  
"Oh." He nodded. "You found it."  
  
"Found what?" Kudo walked beside her, peering over her shoulder as well. "It's a copy of a... will?"  
  
"Hagasei's will." She corrected, brushing a finger by her name, the part that had gained her attention. "You're leaving the house and lab to me? ... Why?"  
  
He shuffled his feet and coughed nervously. "Well, ah, heh, it's just in case something happens, I wanted you to have a place to come home to. And my lab will be in good hands this way. It's not like anyone else would know what to do with it. ... And you're family after all..."  
  
The doctor looked embarrassed and slightly fearful at the last part. She smiled at him, reaching up to wrap her smaller hand around his and giving it a gentle squeeze, saying in a gesture what she couldn't say out loud. Family. It was a while since she'd been able to have a family. And if she could consider anyone family currently, it would be him. A kind, protective Brother-Uncle-Grandfather, who cared for her, not because of her mind or because they were both scientists, but because he wanted to.   
  
And because even if she wouldn't admit it, she was fond of him too.  
  
He smiled back in understanding, his hand curling around hers for a moment.  
  
Then Kudo ruined the moment by smiling at them and putting his hands in his pockets, the looked for car keys jingling.   
  
"Well then." She smiled at him as she straightened her shoulders in a business like manner. "We should do our best to make sure that you live a long time, shouldn't we, Hagasei?"  
  
He smiled at her, a sweatdrop sliding down the side of his face.   
  
It was amazing that someone could look so proud and yet so nervous at the same time...  
  
-fin-  
  
Because Ai really does act like his wife. ^__^;; 


	9. Cookie 9: Nap Time

Hakuba was abruptly woken out of a light doze by someone plopping down on the bus seat next to him and stretching out. Surprised by the sudden invasion of personal space, he opened his eyes to find Kuroba sprawled out next to him, his head tilted back in a semblance of sleep.   
  
"What are you doing?" He grumbled, sore at the interruption.  
  
Kuroba didn't flinch, his eyes remaining closed. "Napping."  
  
"I can see that." He rubbed the side of his head, trying to will away the faint headache that came from fatigue. Last night had been a Kid heist, and both he and Kuroba were showing signs from the lack of sleep that the late night rendezvous entailed, he from chasing the Kid, and Kuroba being the Kid, despite his loud protests to the contrary. The field trip that they were currently returning from did nothing to ease the weariness. "What are you doing -here-?"  
  
"Aoko's in one of -those- moods..." Kuroba explained through a yawn and Hakuba winced in silent sympathy. The Inspector's Daughter was a sweet girl, barring the occasional occurrence where she demonstrated -exactly- whose daughter she was. "...so I'm not gonna get any sleep next to her. And if I nap by myself, Koizumi or one of the other girls are gonna do something strange."  
  
Also true. Koizumi did seem to have a fascination for pulling her own kind of pranks on the magician.  
  
"So why next to me?" He asked. Surely there were other people the lanky boy could sprawl out next to.   
  
"The rest of the class is still a little sore about the prank I pulled yesterday." Kuroba yawned again. "And I don't feel like having to wash my face and pick stuff out of my hair when I wake up. Besides, your jacket may look stupid, but it makes a good pillow."  
  
He wasn't quite sure how the dark haired boy knew his jacket made a good pillow, and filed it under 'one of those things best not to inquire about'. "And exactly why should I let you rest next to me?" He asked dryly.  
  
"Two reasons. One: You won't have to worry about what I'm about to pull because you'll know exactly where I am." Point, but not a good enough of one to make him resist the lazy urge to push the magician out into the aisle.   
  
"And two?"  
  
"Because the girls are still mad at you for that comment back at the museum." He winced again. He really hadn't meant to imply that about all the girls in the class, really he hadn't. He hadn't even realised it sounded that way until the words were out. "-If I'm here, they're not gonna pull anything on you. One of us will wake up."  
  
The logic made sense.   
  
"Mutual self-preservation?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Works for me."  
  
With that, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep, not minding when Kuroba pulled a bit of his jacket out from behind him to use as a pillow.  
  
-fin- 


	10. Cookie 10: Beltch

Okay... am going through our DC/MK fic folder and realising that we have a *bleeeeeeeep*ing amount of MK/DC fics that haven't been posted anywhere.  
  
Including our LJ, which is still getting massive amounts of DC/MK plunnies posted.   
  
*thuds head on desk*  
  
Well, we -were- fading out of the fandom... @_@;;  
  
+++  
  
Aoko burped. It was lunchtime after all, and they were enjoying lunch under the trees.  
  
Kaito raised an eyebrow and snickered. "Oh, yes." He teased. "Very lady like."   
  
She glared back.  
  
Akako looked smug and let loose with what could only be described as a 'dainty belch'.  
  
Kaito's shoulders shook with muffled laughter as one of Saguru's eyebrows rose. "Enchanting." He commented dryly.  
  
The crimson girl winked back at him. "Bet you can't do better."  
  
Kaito burped loudly, looking rather pleased with himself.  
  
Not to be outdone by the magician, Saguru swallowed some air and paused a moment before opening his mouth and releasing a good sized belch.  
  
"Ooo..." Both Kaito and Akako applauded politely. Aoko rolled her eyes.   
  
"You forgot-"  
  
"Braaaak!" Kaito belched.  
  
"You forgot to-"  
  
Akako followed it up with one of her own. "Brrrrrrraaaaaaakkkkk!"  
  
Saguru shrugged and topped hers with another belch, louder than before.   
  
"He's got a good rumble on his." Akako commented to Kaito, who nodded, looking vaguely impressed.  
  
"You forgot to-"  
  
"Brraaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkk!!!"  
  
"-to-"  
  
"Brrrrrraaaaaakkkkkk!!!"  
  
"...to..."  
  
"Brrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuppppppppppp"  
  
"BRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!"  
  
The other three stared at the small girl in shock and the windows behind them rattled from the vibration of the belch.  
  
Aoko smoothed out her skirt primly. "You didn't say 'Excuse Me'." She scolded.  
  
Kaito blinked. "That's right. I forgot your Dad taught you how to burp the alphabet."  
  
"I started it, I'll finish it." She agreed firmly.  
  
-fin- 


	11. Cookie 11: Knights in White Satin

Inspired by the Moody Blue's song 'Nights in White Satin'. Voices insist that it's actually 'Knights in White Satin'.  
  
"Knights in white satin, Never reaching the end,  
  
Letters I've written, Never meaning to send."  
  
***  
  
"Hey Mom?" Kaito scuffled his feet a bit as he put the last of the dried dishes in the cupboard. "How long will a cassette tape last?"  
  
She looked up, her hands still in the sink full of sudsy water. "Cassette Tape?"  
  
"Yeah. Like the kind you record music on."   
  
"Well, it depends." She handed him the last dish to dry. "On the quality of the tape, how many times it's been played, where it's stored and a number of other factors. Playing a tape wears it out, you know. Most don't last more than a few years."  
  
"A few years..." He echoed thoughtfully, drying the dish then putting it away with it's companions. "Thanks Mom."  
  
"You're welcome." She smiled at him. "Any particular reason you were asking?"  
  
He smiled at her, waving it off. "Nah, it's nothing. Thanks."  
  
She smiled back as he walked out of the room. "Anytime."   
  
As soon as she heard him go up the stairs to his room, she sighed and pulled the plug on the sink, sending the soapy water swirling down the drain. "Guess I shouldn't have played it every night before I went to bed the first year after Toichi died... still, it was good to hear his voice..."  
  
-fin-   
  
For those who haven't read the first Manga chapter, when Kaito stumbles upon his father's Kid Lair, there's a boombox with a tape in it, blaring Toichi's voice. It's a message for Kaito, but it promptly malfuctions from having sat around for so long. ^^;;  
  
Will post Comedy on Monday... Is the 13th. *evil cackle* 


	12. Cookie 12: Kissing Curses

We wrote this fic a few days before the previous Friday the 13th, waaay back in June (yes, we are THAT backlogged with posting fics -_-), and didn't realise that June -had- a Friday the 13 until it had passed.  
  
So decided to wait until the next one.  
  
... which we discovered is some time in 2004.  
  
So we're posting it on Monday the 13th because Mondays are a heck of a lot scarier than Fridays ever could be.  
  
WARNING: BOYS KISSING! -if you don't like it, don't read! o_O  
  
+++  
  
It just figured the Kid would hold a heist on Friday the 13th, Hakuba Saguru thought darkly to himself as he checked his pocket watch. Not that he was superstitious or anything. But it fit the thief's sense of humour.  
  
The pale watch face gleamed in the moonlight, revealing the time to be a few minutes before midnight. The Kid was sure to have nabbed the gem by now, and be making his escape.  
  
While Nakamori wouldn't let him in the room to help prevent the Kid from grabbing the gem in the first place, -something about being wary of teenagers in high security places, which in his humble opinion was completely unfair- the Police Inspector had no quams about allowing him to try to prevent the Kid's escape.  
  
And unlike the rest of the officers on the force, Hakuba actually did his homework before arriving.   
  
While playing 'Dog pile on the Bandit' was always amusing, the matching of wits and skills was by far the more interesting game. The ventilation shafts were the most likely escape route for the moon-lit thief, and the most logical exit from them being the ventilation shaft on the roof across from him.   
  
A scrape from above him caused him to look up just in time to see a very surprised Kaitou Kid falling right towards him.  
  
... Unless, of course, the Kid decided to take an alternate route, Hakuba noted just before the thief's white-clad body crashed on top of his.   
  
Elbows bumped, hands scrapped and curses were growled as they tumbled across the rooftop before coming to a pause, the Kid draped on top of him.  
  
Indigo eyes, one tinted deep violet by glass, stared at him from scat centimetres from his own eyes, their noses pressed uncomfortably against each other as mouths were mashed together in what had to have been the most awkward kiss of Hakuba's life.   
  
... not that there were that many of them....   
  
The Kid made a muffled 'Mmurph!" sound before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, his warm weight dissolving like a ghost as bells struck midnight in the background.  
  
Hakuba just lay there for a moment, staring at nothing before giving himself a mental shake. "What?" He asked to the air, not really expecting an answer. "No witty retort?"  
  
***  
  
"I hear you ran into the Kid last night." Koizumi grinned he passed by Kuroba, who was leaning against a wall in the empty hallway, waiting for Aoko to finish talking to the teacher.   
  
"You might say that." Hakuba agreed warily. Akako had the annoying habit of knowing more than she should on some things, with out having any possible logical reasoning behind how she knew. It was down right creepy, and more to the point, annoying.  
  
Akako sighed dramatically "And he slipped through your fingers again..." Kuroba let out a suspicious snerk as he turned the other way to head back into the classroom. "Well, better luck next time!" The red-eyed girl beamed, slapping him on the back with enough force to cause him to pitch forward.  
  
Right into Kuroba.  
  
The magician let out a startled yelp as the two of them crashed into the wall, the slightly smaller boy pinned between him and the wall, their faces pressed against each other.   
  
Wide indigo eyes stared at him as they both froze. Kuroba blinked first, making a startled sound in the back of his throat due to the fact that his lips were presently occupied with Hakuba's. "Mmurph!"   
  
Hakuba blinked, jerking backward enough to give the wild-haired boy breathing space. "You taste like the Kid!" He accused.   
  
Kuroba glared at him, taking a few large gulps of air. "Like -that- would hold up in court!" He retorted.  
  
"You could always try it again!" Akako cheered sweetly.  
  
"I-" What ever words the magician might have said were cut off as Aoko came barrelling out of the door, crashing into Akako.   
  
Who crashed into Hakuba.  
  
Who crashed back into Kuroba.  
  
Who crashed back into the wall.  
  
Hakuba began to idly wonder if he was cursed as he found his lips pressed against Kuroba's once more.  
  
Evidently, so did Kuroba.   
  
"Mmurph!!"  
  
-fin-  
  
This fic is thanks to 'Neechan, the Yaoi no Miko, who gleefully taunted us to write a fic where Hakuba kisses both Kaito and the Kid, noticing that they taste the same, then Kaito declaring that them tasting the same would never hold up in court.  
  
If you see her at YaoiCon, please be sure to say 'Hi' and make her blush for me. It'll be worth it, trust me. ^___^ *wanders off to read more of Kaitou Ann's fun Hakuba/Kaito fics.* 


	13. Cookie 13: To Hell

Because we've had some comments requesting Heiji and Kazuha lately. And we've been dying for an oppertunity to use Okita. ^__^  
  
+++  
  
Hattori Heiji liked fighting.  
  
Not fist fights per se, while he had the skill and strength to win his share of those, they were pretty boring and lacked the skill and challenge he was looking for.  
  
He liked solving mysteries, the mental challenge of who and why. While he didn't like the murders or thefts on a moral and personal level, he did enjoy butting heads with his rival, the Teenage Detective of the East, Kudo Shin'ichi.  
  
Or Edogawa Conan, as he preferred to be called now. What ever. Kudo was Kudo, no matter what size.   
  
He liked Kendo. Honing and pushing his body and reflexes to the limit.   
  
His kendo rival, Soushi Okita, 6th generation descendant from the original Soshi Okita, the First Captain of the Shinsen-gumi back during the Meiji Restoration, was pretty cool too. They had a lot in common. Nice guy, pretty laid back and a damn fine Kendoist. Even if they regularly got their butt kicked by a short spikey-haired twerp named Kurogane Yaiba.   
  
And he liked arguing with his perpetual shadow, Tomoya Kazuha.   
  
He also liked his hometown of Osaka, Baseball, American Western Movies and Ellery Queen novels, but right now, walking with Okita and Kazuha after a good kendo match as the other two talked about the difficulties of keeping ponytails neat and he was feeling pretty good.  
  
He liked fighting, but he liked hanging out with is friends too.   
  
The conversation continued over to why some people had those spikes on the side of their head, like Ran, Heiji and Okita as they entered the boys locker room and began changing out of Kendo gear.   
  
Or in Okita's case, changing out of his trademark haori, into different clothes, and back into his trademark haori. Because just like the ponytail, the similar spike on top of his head and the fact that he always kept his sword with him, Okita was just weird like that, keeping a part of the past alive. Which was fine. They all had their weird quirks.  
  
It was about the time that he had his shirt off and Okita was just taking his off when the other swordsman suddenly froze.   
  
"Uh... it is okay?"  
  
"Huh?" Both he and Kazuha blinked, taken back by the hesitance.  
  
Okita looked faintly embarrassed as he discretely motioned to Kazuha.   
  
Heiji blinked again, his mind doing a slow roll as it informed him that Kazuha. Who was a Girl. Was In Boy's Locker Room. Which was Full of Boys. Who were Changing Clothes.   
  
"Oh, it's okay. Happens all the time" One of his team-mates casually spoke up. "She follows him EVERYWHERE. She never looks, so we don't mind."  
  
"I... Uh... EH?!" Kazuha squeaked, her face about the shade of a ripe tomato.  
  
Okita blinked, then shrugged and pulled his shirt off, continuing changing as if it were the most natural thing in the world.  
  
Heiji felt a headache coming on as he realised his Mother was going to flay him alive if she ever discovered this tidbit of information. "That's it." He rubbed his forehead with a hand. "I'm going to hell."  
  
Kazuha's blush faded as a familiar indignant stubborn look returned to her face. "Not without me!"  
  
-fin-   
  
When this was posted on my LJ, I had put that he likes Agatha Christie novels, but my 2 best Conan experts (Thank you Loqi and Samuel Curtis!!!) said it was Ellery Queen, and we're inclined to believe them.  
  
It's mentioned on 'The Holmes Case', where Heiji finds out that Conan is Shin'ichi, end of vol. 12, begining of 13, and I can't currently get access to it. ;_;  
  
Fans of Rurouni Kenshin might reconise Soushi Okita, he's in there, fighting along side Saitou. The DC character is Soushi Okita shows up at the end of Yaiba, and in volume 30, I believe, Heiji's first Solo Case. 


	14. Cookie 14: Short Skirt

We decided a while back that we wanted to get the Aoyama boys in drag at some point or another. Just cause.  
  
We've now gotten 4 outta 5. Shin'ichi's the last one. =^.^= Better run, Kudo!   
  
+++ Short Skirt +++  
  
"Kaito?" Aoko set her bookbag on the desk and looked at her best friend with concern. "Are you alright?"  
  
Kaito, looking rather dazed and flushed, and with one had covering the lower half of his face, mumbled something she couldn't understand.   
  
She blinked, then leaned in to check the the temperature of his fore head. Upon the closer inspection, she realised that it looked like he was holding a tissue to his nose. "You're all warm too." She noted with some degree of worry. "Do you need to go to the nurses office?"  
  
The mumble became louder.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Short skirt." He explained, the mumble from earlier making becoming legible.  
  
"Eh?" She glanced down at her uniform. Nope, the skirt fell right above the knee, just like always. "No, it's the same length it always is."   
  
"Short skirt." He repeated, rather emphatically.  
  
"Short skirt?"  
  
"Short skirt."  
  
She scratched her head, puzzled. "Short skirt."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Nakamori-chan!" Akako flew into the room, eyes wide in merriment. "Have you seen..." The crimson-eyed girl slowed down, spotting Kaito still slumped in his chair. "What's the matter with him?"  
  
"Short skirt." Both she and Kaito explained, she with a shrug, he with a groan.   
  
"Ah. Nevermind then." Understanding and a wide grin crossed Akako's face. "He's already -seen- Hakuba-kun..."  
  
-fin-   
  
The annoying part is that we don't even know HOW he got in drag either. *irked*  
  
... and now People Who Shall Go Unmentioned *cough*Ysabet*cough*Yuncyn*cough* are voting for ALL of them to be in drag at the same time. o_O;;   
  
Many glompages and thanks to Ryuutchi for the pic of Hakuba in said short skirt for my B-day. *massive hearts* 


	15. Cookie 15: Stealing Bases

Stealing Bases  
  
"Let me guess." A slightly amused voice with a Kansai accent commented behind Hakuba Saguru as he wrestled with the vending machine, who was stubbornly refusing to give him his milk tea. "It's stuck."  
  
"Precisely." He glanced back to see a dark-skinned boy his own age with a baseball cap grinning at him. "You wouldn't know how to remedy it, would you?"  
  
"Not a problem." The boy nodded before giving the machine a hard kick on one of the legs. The vending machine rattled for a second, before delivering his drink into the opening below. "It always does that. You here for the game?"  
  
"Thank you. Yes, actually." He knelt down and retrieved the drink. It was rather hard to cheer with a dry throat. "Hakuba Saguru, with the-"  
  
"-Kaitou Kid Task Force?" The boy flashed him another grin, feeding his own coins into the machine. "I've heard of you. Hattori Heiji. My Father's on the Osaka team."  
  
"Ah, yes. The Teenage Detective of the West." Hakuba nodded. "I've heard of you as well. Nice to meet you."  
  
The crowd cheering behind them caught their attention and they turned their attention once more back to the Policemen Baseball Teams battling it out on the field below. This year, the Kaito Kid Task Force from Ekoda and the top team from Osaka were the final two contenders. The score was currently fairly close, the Osaka team a bit in the lead.  
  
"Who's up now?" Hattori asked, kicking the machine again to get his drink.   
  
"Actually..." Hakuba craned his neck, peering over people to see the player swinging a bat as he walked up to bat. "... I don't know."  
  
"Hold on..." Hattori stood on his toes, gaining a bit more height to see as well.   
  
They strained to see the player, who took up a ready stance, nodding at the pitcher. "That grin looks familiar." Hakuba mused outloud, a slight frown forming.   
  
"The jersey says 'Kido'." Hattori supplied helpfully.  
  
*Crack!* The bat hit the ball and went sailing.   
  
"IT'S KID THE PHANTOM THIEF!" The boys shouted in unison, realisation dawning at the same time as the batter sprinted for first base.  
  
With a 'POOF!' and a cloud of smoke, the Kid shed his baseball uniform, the cape streaming out behind him as he rounding first base. Policemen surged out of the dugouts, descending upon the field to catch the thief.  
  
"GET HIM!" Hakuba roared, waving a hand in the air. There was no way that either of them were going to be able to get down to the field in time to help catch the running thief, who was laughing merrily as he dodged baseball uniform clad officers, slipping just out of reach.  
  
He rounded second just as someone from the outfield got the idea to toss the ball back into the foray. The second baseman fumbled it, allowing the Kid to tag third safely and head to home, leapfrogging some of the officers running out of the nearby dugout.   
  
"TOSS IT HOME!" Hattori shouted, waving. "TAG HIM OUT! TOSS IT HOME!!!"  
  
The second baseman appeared to have heard the cry, turning to toss it at the gawking catcher. The Kid saw this jumped, sliding on his stomach under the legs of one of the officers to land on home, the ball landing in the catchers glove with the satisfying sound of leather smacking leather.  
  
"SAFE!" The Umpire shouted, swinging his arms wide before reaching out to grab the thief. The grin on Kid's face flickered as he let out a laugh and rolled out of reach and onto his feet, startling several officers. To add to the confusion, he then dived into the thick of the crowd, heading for the pitchers mound.  
  
Hakuba groaned, running a hand down his face. "Idiots. He's going to get away now."  
  
"How?" Hattori blinked. "They've got him surrounded!"  
  
The Kaitou Kid Task Force let out a roar as they saw his 'escape' and jumped for him just as he reached the mound. There was a 'POOF!' as the Kid disappeared again, the cloud of pale blue smoke disappearing under the massive dog pile on the dog mound.  
  
"That's how." Hakuba pointed, a tired look on his face. "You'd think they would have learned by now. Jeez, I think the Kid managed to steal the entire diamond..."  
  
"Oi." Hattori nudged him, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Does that count as a point for your team?"  
  
-fin-  
  
Short version:  
  
Heiji: I think I see the Kid perched on a light up there... It looks like he's eating popcorn and cheering.  
  
Saguru: Ignore him.  
  
Heiji: But... *motions to chase the Kid*  
  
Saguru: If I look, I'm going to have to chase him, which'll distrupt the game. He's probably here to cheer on the Task Force's baseball team anyway.  
  
Heiji: That is one strange thief.  
  
Saguru: Tell me about it.  
  
24 Jun 03 & 23 June 03, respectively. (told you my backlog was several months old. ~_~) 


	16. Cookie 16: Words of a Feather

Maan... haven't posted here in about a month... If we go more than a week without putting something here, someone track me down and kick me, please? Otherwise we're never gonna get through this backlog. ^_^;; Thanks  
  
+++ Words of a Feather +++  
  
"And you can..." The sharp loud retort from the British Detective was abruptly cut short as he realised that just about every eye in the class was riveted on him and the magician.   
  
Kuroba grinned, his eyes fluttering almost flirtatiously in that annoying manner of his. "Yes?"  
  
It was an old game. If Kuroba wasn't being chased by Aoko and her mop, and having her chase him around the room, He and Kuroba were trading snarky insults and barely veiled jabs.   
  
Pushing each others buttons.  
  
"... can just..."  
  
See who would snap first.  
  
"... just..."  
  
Usually he did, much to his chagrin. Getting Kuroba to loose his cool was often like trying to melt a popsicle in the Antarctic, improbable, but possible with a little knowledge and some patience.  
  
Kuroba's grin grew wider. "Just?"  
  
"... just kiss my..."  
  
He was aware that the entire class was now at the edge of their seats. He didn't usually raise his voice in their clashes of wills. However, when pushed beyond a certain point, certain -influences- became prominent in his vocabulary.  
  
Such as his semi-frequent exposure to a rather displeased and vocal Nakamori, spending time with dock workers at the pub where he occasionally played billiards in London and the fact that you learned all the really good insults in Shakespeare class.  
  
"... kiss my..."  
  
Kuroba gave him a grin that just -promised- that what ever or where ever he named would probably be greeted by a part of his anatomy rather quickly, and he reigned in the rather childish urge use that rather extensive vocabulary like he had in the past.  
  
Because as ashamedly eccentric as his vocabulary was, Kuroba's was much worse.   
  
He narrowed his eyes at the silently laughing magician and clearly enunciated the next words. "Kiss. My. Hawk."  
  
There was a slight pause as his words seemed to echo around the room like a distant bell in a valley before the snickers started up, drowning the silence like a handful of birds taking flight from the brush.  
  
Then Kuroba's face split into a wide grin much like the moon illuminating the night sky from behind a thundercloud as he appeared to applaud the come back silently.  
  
"Only if you kiss my dove first..."  
  
-fin-  
  
4 Aug 2003 Thanks to Ysabet for the name. 


	17. Cookie 17: Phone Calls

Thanks to Hakaisha for reminding us to update! And to Morgan and Tina for backing her up. ((GLOMPS!))  
  
+++ Crank Calls +++  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Hakuba groaned. He was tired, it was late, and he wanted to get to sleep.   
  
He picked up the phone anyway. "Moshi Moshi?"  
  
"Is Katsuya there?" A girl's voice asked.  
  
"I'm afraid you have the wrong number." He said politely.  
  
"Oh." She paused. "Sorry. Bai!"  
  
The phone went dead.  
  
Hakuba sighed, put it back and went to climb into his bed again.  
  
The phone rang.   
  
He picked it up. "Moshi Moshi."  
  
"Katsuya?" It was the girl from before.  
  
"Me again."  
  
"Oops!"  
  
Dial tone.   
  
He waited. Seconds later, the phone rang again. "Moshi moshi."  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
The phone went dead.   
  
Hakuba waited for a minute. No ringing. Good.   
  
He moved to go to bed.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
He muffled a sound of frustration and went to answer it. "Moshi Moshi."  
  
"Yes, I'd like to order a pizza, extra squid ink-"  
  
"I'm afraid you've got a wrong number." He cut the man off.  
  
"Oh!" Nervous laughter ."Terribly sorry about that."  
  
"Not a problem. Good night."  
  
"Good night."   
  
The phone went dead.  
  
Hakuba sighed, turning to head bed again.   
  
The phone rang.  
  
He picked it up. "Moshi moshi?"  
  
A different female voice spoke up. "Hi, yes, I was told to call this number 'for a good time'."  
  
Hakuba blinked. "What?!"  
  
"Well, it was written on the bathroom wall..."  
  
"Bathroom... wall...?" Okay, now that was bizarre. "You really shouldn't be reading the bathroom walls."  
  
"But it's so interesting..."  
  
"Good night."  
  
He hung up the phone without waiting for a reply. If the phone rang again, he was going to leave it alone. He was tired, he was going to bed.  
  
He turned and walked away, climbing into bed. It was peaceful for a few minutes, and he let out a sigh of relief. Finally.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Hakuba pinched his eyes shut. He was not going to answer it, he was not going to answer it, he was not going to answer it...  
  
It could be Nakamori-keibu. Or one of his family members in England, although they should now better. Or it could be anything.  
  
Curse this detective curiosity of his...   
  
He got up and answered the phone. "Moshi Moshi."  
  
"I'm sorry, but the number you have dialled-"  
  
Hakuba resisted the urge to hit his head against the wall. It just wasn't possible to get -this- many crank phone calls or wrong numbers in one night. It just wasn't-  
  
Something went 'click' in the back of his sleep-depraved fuzzy mind and he stared at the phone in his hand in muted shock.  
  
The Kaitou Kid could imitate voices without electronic aid.  
  
"KUUUROOOBAAA!!!"  
  
The phone laughed.  
  
-Fin-  
  
'Katsuya' is Jounouchi from Yu-Gi-Oh's first name. I think we wrote this after reading a bunch of Yu-Gi-Oh! fics, but can't remember.  
  
"Moshi Moshi" is a phrase that Kitsune aren't supposed to be able to prounounce. So saying it over the phone is a way of saying that you aren't a Kitsune or other shapeshifter trying to trick someone. You'll note that Kaito never says it. ~_^  
  
Written: 13 May 2003 


	18. Cookie 18: As You Wish

Two weeks since the Kid's notice had arrived. Two weeks of intense preparation, late nights and background checks.  
  
Two weeks of sheer undiluted torture, waiting for that the chase that lead to the prize they so eagerly strove for.  
  
Waiting for tonight.  
  
The traps were set, the men were in place, the check had been completed and now it was just the countdown for the fun to begin.   
  
For the guest of honour to arrive.  
  
Inspector Nakamori's communicator beeped and he picked it up. "Nakamori."  
  
"Good evening, Nakamori-kun." The smooth and round tones of a very familiar phantom thief rang out.  
  
His brows and decent good mood came crashing down as he gripped the walkie-talkie in a white knuckle grip. "Kid!"  
  
"The one and only." The grin was evident, even through the hazy static of the device. "Lovely evening, isn't it?"  
  
"Quit the games, Kid, what are you up to this time?!" His men heard his shouting and began looking around for any sign of the white-clad thief.  
  
"No games, Inspector." One of his men raised the cry and he looked up to see the Kid looking down on them from his perch on top of a building. He wiggled his fingers at them playfully. "Or at least none from me currently."  
  
"What do you mean?" Something was off, that was for certain. The Kid rarely -stopped- to talk. Much less before a heist.  
  
"Didn't the Notice seem a little... odd?" The Kid questioned, seemingly unfazed by the sea of police officers around him. "As in... not from me?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Several of his men took a few steps away from him at the shout.   
  
"You really should do better background checks on your men, Nakamori-kun." The Kid playfully chided. "Otherwise you would know that Officer Junpei and his partner are former forgers."  
  
It was amazing how fast people could be picked out of a crowd, Nakamori noted as almost all of the heads in the area unerringly picked out the afore mentioned name.  
  
"So, while I thank you for your invitation, I'm afraid I must decline." The Kid sighed regretfully. But if you would be so good as to return in about a week and a half, I would be happy to oblige you..."  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" He snapped, just feeling a vein pop on his forehead. There was no WAY after all the time, effort and headaches they had gone through that the Kid was simply going to 'walk away'. "Get Your White-Clad-Butt DOWN Here AND STEAL THIS GEM!!!"  
  
There was a slight pause around him as his words sunk in. Oh... shoot his monkey...   
  
The walkie-talkie in his hand purred. "As you wish, Nakamori-kun..."  
  
-fin-  
  
Voices say that Junpei (dunno where they got the name) was trying to lure the Kid out to catch him.   
  
Talk about a backfire... ^^;;  
  
23 May 2003 


	19. Cookie 19: Heart's Desire :angst warning

Angst Warning  
  
+++ Cursed +++

It was a few words shouted into the night sky as he escaped with the spoils of victory.

"May you steal all but your hearts desire!"

He had laughed, vanishing into the darkness like a phantom.

Words, mere words.

What were words going to do to him?

"May you steal all but your hearts desire!"

The words slipped from his mind as unimportant. After all, his dream of finding the Pandora stone was a long shot to begin with, and really, what could some unknown patron know about it?

But some things never forget.

"May you steal all but your hearts desire!"

Years passed, and his skill and reputation grew as the heists grew more and more dramatic, more and more daring. Impossible thefts were pulled off with an ease usually reserved for a walk in the park.

Rumours spread about how there wasn't anything he couldn't spirit away.

"May you steal all but your hearts desire!"

When the media threatened to change his nick name from 'Phantom Kid' to 'Phantom King', he laughed and thought nothing of it, merely continuing his charades with the trademark smirk on his face.

Then one day Hakuba, who had never given up on catching him, pulled him aside in his civilian persona and requested a favour.

He and Aoko were getting married, and Hakuba wanted him to be the best man.

"May you steal all but your hearts desire!"

It was then that he remembered the words...  
  
"May you-"

...shouted on a night long ago...

"-steal all-"

...and realised...

"-but your-"

...that he...

"-hearts-"

...had been...

"-desire."

...cursed.

-fin- 

You choose what was his heart's desire. ~_^

9 July 2003  



	20. Cookie 20: Mornings Suck

Do y'know how many entries the theasarus has for 'stagger'? o_O  
  
+++  
  
Slow raggedy steps propelled the living un-dead towards it's final destination. People screamed in terror and fled at it's approach, or at the very least stepped clear out of it's way, seeing as Zombies weren't known for their intelligence. Amid the mumbles and grumbles that it produced, a battle cry could be heard.   
  
"Coffeeeee..."  
  
A second un-dead joined the first, staggering along side of it. There was a slight pause after several minutes as the first zombie noticed the second, then ignored it in favour of their goal.  
  
"Coffeeee...."  
  
The two lurched into the building, occasionally careening into each other and propping each other up as they aided each other in their mutual quest.   
  
"Coffffeee...."  
  
They reeled into a room inside the building and collapsed into their respective seats, looking like nothing more than diseased decaying bodies.  
  
"Coffeeeeee...."  
  
Aoko sweatdropped as she viewed her two friends. "Kid heist last night, huh?"  
  
"Coffeeeee..." Came the answer from both Kaito and Hakuba.   
  
"No, that's a Pokémon." Keiko cheerfully corrected. "Koffing!"  
  
Two pairs of deep sunken eyes turned to glare at the pigtailed girl. She shrank back in fright.  
  
"The vending machines on the way to school appear to be out of coffee." Akako explained gracefully. "Something about the college students having a late night cram session. ...Or was it the coffee powered rocket this time? Sometimes the crystal ball gets so confused..."  
  
The zombies ignored her in favour of melting all over their desks, the longer sentences flying right over their heads.  
  
Aoko rolled her eyes in a long suffering gesture for the foolishness of the boys around her and reached into her bookbag. "Here."  
  
And in front of their bleary eyes, she set down the Holiest of the Holy. The end to their suffering. The Grail.  
  
Actually, it was a thermos full of warm coffee.  
  
Which very well might have been the Holy Grail for the two sleep deprived teenagers.  
  
Two words were understandable from the shouts and cries that ushered out from their throats, although it was impossible to decipher who said what.   
  
"Aoko!"  
  
"LOVE!"  
  
And with that, the two caffeine and sleep depraved boys tackled Aoko and the coffee thermos and began wrestling on the floor in what appeared to be a very lewd and kinky threesome as their classmates watched and cheered them on.  
  
-Foursome if you counted the thermos.  
  
-fin-  
  
28 Sept. 2003 -We're honestly not as perverted as everyone thinks we are. really. 


	21. Cookie 21: Crossover

And today we are posting from 'Neechan's house, so I apologise if this comes out a bit funky. Did a quick search thru the LJ for a post (we ARE sticking to the update at least once a week thing), and hadta make a quick choice between stray crossover or Hakuba and Kaito teasing.   
  
Crossover won. (hint, hint: let us know if you'd like to see the other sometime in the future, othewise it'll stay on LJ.) Hope you enjoy.  
  
+++  
  
The Kaitou Kid looked at the furry little creature above him and blinked.   
  
It blinked back.  
  
It looked like a koala.   
  
... If koalas were blue with large ears, 6 legs, spikes down its back and antennae.  
  
And stood upside down from the ceiling as casually as if it were on the ground.  
  
"1412!" A bullhorn outside the building blared, causing him to wince at the electronic squeal. Must have been some of the higher ups tonight, Nakamori always called him 'Kid'. "Come out with your hands up!"  
  
He spared a glace for the stupidity of the speaker outside. They were kidding, right?   
  
The creature jabbered at him in something that sounded like a language, but he didn't understand. It frowned, then tried again. "1-4-1-2?" It asked eagerly in English, his voice sounding almost squeaky.   
  
"Yeah." He nodded, trying to cover up his surprise. "That's me."  
  
"Oooo!" It applauded, something that looked a little odd with four hand clapping at once instead of two. It dropped down from the ceiling, flipping around to land on it's feet with an easy grace that spoke of being used to such acrobatics. "My name Stitch."  
  
"Kid." He replied back.   
  
Stitch grinned like a kid in a candy store, and the next thing he knew, the small alien-koala was holding him above his head as the little guy ran for it. "Stitch take you to Jamba!" He cheered. "Stitch found another one!"  
  
-fin-  
  
This was written for Ysabet, as a bit of a joke. Crossover with Disney's Lilo and Stitch. The idea was that with the new TV show they're hunting down the other 625 experiments that came before Stitch. Who's to say the Kid's not another number? *snickers*  
  
12 August 2003 


	22. Cookie 22: Wanted

If you haven't heard by now, Cartoon Network has announced that it's gonna start showing Detective Conan on Adult Swim in April.  
  
Therefore, our goal is to finish and post as many of our DC/MK fics we can by then, espeically our monster one, 'The Price You Pay'.  
  
... ought to be interesting if we can do it, ne? ^^;;  
  
+++  
  
"Yo, Momoi-chan! Can I ask a favour?" Kaito grinned, waving down the pig-tailed girl.   
  
"Favour?" Keiko raised an eyebrow, pausing as she turned to wait for him to catch up with her. "What kind of favour?" The voice was just this side of suspicious.  
  
"You've got access to the school copier, right?"  
  
"... Yes..."  
  
"Make copies of this and put it up on the school bulletin boards." His grin grew wider as he pulled something out of his bookbag and held it out to her. "They won't let me near them anymore."  
  
"Not after the incident with the shaving cream, the clock radio and that one paisley oven mitt anyway." She agreed, taking the offered object and looking it over.  
  
She paused, looking at it again.  
  
And once more, just to be sure.  
  
"He's going to kill you, you know." She finally commented.  
  
He looked completely way too proud of that fact. "Yup!"  
  
She paused a moment more, looking it over with an air of appreciation of a really good piece of art.  
  
"Can I keep the original?"  
  
Kaito shrugged. "If you want."  
  
Keiko grinned, slipping it into her bookbag. "Okay if I take pictures of his reaction?"  
  
"Only if I get copies." He agreed easily.   
  
"Deal." She held out her hand and they shook on it.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Hakuba Saguru came to school to find posters of himself on a case, dressed in his trademark inverness coat and deerstalker cap, posted on all the school bulletin boards.  
  
With some text written above and below the photograph.  
  
WANTED:  
  
By the Fashion Police.  
  
His reaction was predicable.  
  
"KUROBAAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
-fin-  
  
Written: 4 Sept 2003  
  
Some of you may remember a while back on Mischif.net, there was a picture on the index page, of Kaito leaning agianst a giant 'Wanted' poster of Hakuba. This is the fic that spawned that pic. ^__^ The pic remains one of our favourites. 


	23. Cookie 23: Crossover 2

"All units" The radio blared from inside the squad car that Takagi, Sato, Shiratori and Megure-keibu were standing, or in Takagi's case, leaning against. "All units to intercept speeding Blue Hedgehog. I repeat, all units to intercept speeding blue hedgehog."  
  
The four officers stared at the speaker before glancing at each other, various looks of amusement and disbelief spreading across their faces.  
  
"It would appear," Shiratori commented, his lips crinkling up in a smirk "That someone is playing pranks again."  
  
A snickering blue blur passed them, followed by an extreme gust of wind that caused all of them to struggle to stay upright as Sato shrieked as she attempted to keep her usually modest skirt from flying up and flashing everyone.  
  
"What was that?!" Takagi gasped as the wind died down.   
  
Blue blur.  
  
Spikes.  
  
Red sneakers.  
  
Speeding Blue Hedgehog.  
  
"Right." Megure-keibu pulled his hat back to its normal place on his forehead with a determined air. "To your cars. Off we go."  
  
-fin-  
  
... Detective Conan crossed over with SonicX. We saw the first epsiode in Japan last April. (Sonic's being chased through the streets by police cars)  
  
12 August 2003 


	24. Cookie 24: Task Force's Coffee Pot

*Watchs Icka's brain shut down and switch over to random mode*  
  
*Go, Random, Go!*  
  
:: FLUSH!::  
  
... actually, not quite that bad...  
  
+++  
  
"Kuroba?"   
  
"Yes, Hakuba?" The dark haired boy looked up from his school desk at the taller blond, who was looking torn between frazzled around the edges and distantly amused. Very distantly amused.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know anything about a change in the Task Force's coffee, would you?"  
  
"Why Hakuba." Kuroba radiated such innocence it would make angels bawl. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"So you have no clue how the coffee somehow got switched to decaffeinated for the past two weeks?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"And then miraculous filled with double espresso last night?"  
  
"Not a clue."  
  
The detective stared down into huge guileless violet eyes. "Right." He deadpanned before turning to leave. "Just stay away from my Earl Grey or I'll let YOU be the one to deal with the entire Task Force running around like two year olds on speed."  
  
Kuroba had at least the decency to allow him to return to his seat before snickering.  
  
-fin-  
  
Do not actually recommend this, by the way. Co-workers on caffeine withdrawals is Very scary. Not that we've experianced it or anything.. ^^;;  
  
15 Oct 2003 


	25. Cookie 25: Time Out!

"Time out." The voice was clear over the police radio, the smooth tones of the Kid as the white-clad figure stopped at the edge of a rooftop, still clearly ahead of his men.  
  
Nakamori blinked for a moment, then grabbed his radio in a white knuckle grip. "Wha-at?!"  
  
"Time out." The voice repeated. "It won't take but a moment, then you can chase me again."  
  
"Wha- Wait just a minute!" He shouted.  
  
His men stopped as confusion was taken as assent as the Kid jumped off the edge of the rooftop he was gallivanting along. The uniformed men at the edge paused, leaning over to watch what the crazy thief was doing this time.  
  
Stealth-like, the Kid landed in a crouch on the ledge below them, holding a hand out. Raising his binoculars, Nakamori realized that there was a small spotted kitten, evidently stranded on the ledge. It crawled towards the Kid's gloved fingers and allowed itself to be picked up.   
  
He then walked over and handed the kitten to a red-haired woman who was leaning dangerously out the window, trying to call the kitten back. She thanked him, accepting the kitten from his grasp and began to roundly chew out the spotted cat for doing something so stupid in the first place.   
  
The thief gave a small salute and jumped, grabbing the rooftop with his fingers and pulling himself up. He straighten and waved. "Alright. Time in!" The voice called over the radio, annoyingly cheerful again.  
  
Nakamori growled, his teeth grinding together in an attempt not to curse at the absurdity of it all while the chase resumed, the Kid agilely leaping to the next rooftop ahead of his men, ignoring the fact that he had lost a little bit of his lead.  
  
… Idiot thief.  
  
-fin-   
  
Partially inspired by Ysabet's kitten Spot getting itself stuck on the roof. ^^;; 


	26. Cookie 26: Plan Number

"Well, that plan was unsuccessful."  
  
"I still say-"  
  
"Lockpicks."  
  
"Oh, yeah. We never did find out where he hides those..."  
  
"Can we try it MY way now?"  
  
"*sigh* Alright. But nothing permanent."  
  
"Not a problem. And I know just the perfect one too, I read it in a story once."  
  
***  
  
"Aoko?"  
  
"Yeah, Kaito?"  
  
"Koizumi-kun?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I don't mind you two trying to take over the world. Really I don't." Kaito said calmly. "But I would REALLY appreciate it if you would keep my self and Hakuba-kun out of your plans of global domination."  
  
Hakuba grunted his agreement. He looked highly annoyed.  
  
"We'll try." Akako promised, eyes wide with false innocence. Aoko nodded, backing her.  
  
Kaito gave them a suspicious look, but let it go. "Thanks... C'mon Hakuba. Let's go see if we can change you back before lunch break ends."  
  
The Hakuba-frog in Kaito's hand ribbitted.  
  
***  
  
"And thus fails plan #437."  
  
"Dammit. He was supposed to kiss him to change him back."  
  
"Maybe next time. At least they still think we're trying to take over the world."  
  
"True. On to plan #438 to get Hakuba and Kaito together?  
  
"I -still- we toss them in the closet if we find out where Kaito keeps his lockpicks."  
  
-fin- 


	27. Cookie 27: Guess Where They Are?

I apologise for the lack of warning on the earlier post. Shoulda warned you guys that we're a fan of pretty much any pairing you can think of in MK and frequently switch back and forth. (our favourite pairing: a box of crayons) Hakuba/Kaito (B&W) and Akako/Aoko (Purple) are fairly common on our lj..   
  
On the DC side, with the exception of the whole sword thing with Soushi and Heiji, (which is dang funny) we stick pretty much to the usual parings. (S/R, H/K, the occasional Conan+Haibara)  
  
+++ Guess Where They Are? +++  
  
Hakuba blinked.   
  
Kuroba blinked.   
  
Hakuba opened his mouth.  
  
Kuroba quickly made a panicky 'shhhhh!' gesture, his eyes wide in fear.   
  
Hakuba closed his mouth.   
  
"It's not what you think!" Kuroba hissed desperately.  
  
"What on Earth are you doing under Nakamori Aoko's bed?!" He hissed back, disturbed to find Kuroba -there- of all places. Especially since to Nakamori-keibu's best knowledge when they had stopped by, his daughter was home. Alone.  
  
Kuroba glared, holding up a sheet of notebook paper up in the cramped confines of the bed. "Homework."  
  
"Homework?"  
  
"Homework." The magician nodded resolutely.   
  
"Under her bed?"  
  
"We -were- on the desk."   
  
His mouth opened, then he shut it again, dismissing some of the more ribald thoughts. "How long has this been going on?!"  
  
"Late Elementary School."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Kuroba sighed. "We've been helping each other out with homework problems since Elementary School. Her father wasn't always home, and she wasn't allowed to open the door for anyone then, so we got used to me climbing in the window to get in. She called me tonight for help with math."  
  
"And you are under her bed because...?"  
  
"Because you always check the ceiling corners when you enter a room." Kuroba explained this as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Which was true, it was a habit he'd picked up while chasing the Kid, who had a tendency of going -up-. "-And we weren't expecting Keibu-san to unexpectedly drop by."  
  
The last part was added pointedly, a not-so subtle inquire as to the detective's own appearance under Nakamori Aoko's bed.  
  
"Keibu-san left some files here." He explained. "He saw me heading towards the station and offered me a ride to the Task Force Meeting."  
  
"Did you find your button?" Aoko's not-quite so calm voice asked from above them.  
  
"Uh..." Kuroba held up the shirt cuff button that had fallen off Hakuba's sleeve and rolled under the bed. He grabbed it with a muttered thanks. "Yes. Yes I did."   
  
With as much dignity as he could muster, he crawled back out from under the bed, rose and dusted himself off. Aoko looked at him with slightly concerned eyes. "Did you find it okay?"  
  
"Decently." He agreed, noticing that Nakamori-keibu looked ready to go, now that he had his files and checked on the wellbeing of his offspring. He straightened the unbuttoned sleeve with a self-conscious motion, following the older gentleman out the door.  
  
He paused briefly before disappearing down the hall. "Oh, and Aoko-kun?"  
  
"Yes?" She shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"You might want to clean under your bed more thoroughly. The dust bunnies are GIGANTIC."  
  
-fin- 


End file.
